1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil sump drain extension for a power lawnmower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Draining the oil from an engine of a rotary lawn mower is often difficult since the mower has to be tipped over to gain access to and remove the drain plug. This often results in spilling of the oil. Other patents have tried to solve this problem in different ways but they still did not offer the convenience and ease needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,466 to H. B. Tillotson, et al., on Sep. 13, 1983 for a Lawn Mower Engine Oil Drain describes a dipstick oil tube movable from a first vertical position to a second horizontal position. In the second position, the oil may be drained from the sump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,978 to M. P. Batrice on Dec. 18, 1990 for an Automobile Oil Change Apparatus shows a key operated drain valve attached to an oil filter that has a power assist to drain the oil from the oil sump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,777 to D. G. Preston on Jan. 22, 1991 for a Marine Engine Drainage Device describes a tube connected to the drain hole in the oil pan of a marine inboard engine. There is an inner valve in the line activated by selectively inserting a second device into the line and into the valve thereby opening the valve by pushing it back and allowing the oil to flow from the sump.
The present invention solved this problem by providing an extendible two-piece tubing connected to the engine oil sump above the blade and passing through the blade housing and beyond the housing allowing the oil to be easily drained into a container placed to the side of the mower with little or no tipping necessary.